Charmed Season 9: Our Generation
by aninekitty
Summary: This is after the show ended, and about the charmed ones kids, some are teen, some are in there twentys and how they go though lifes everyday dramas plus their witch side.
1. Characters

**A/N: This is after charmed it's how I'd see their 9th season being about there kids, and the new charmed generation. This isn't a chapter it's only the characters presentation. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing mine except the plot and my Ocs. Ok just making sure everyone knows. :9**

**Leo and Piper's Kids:**

Waytt Mathew Halliwell

Age: 23

Power: he's the twice blessed child, so he has every power imaginable.

Looks: Like the actor that played him in season 6/8 (but he looks like he did in the last episode of Charmed.

Christopher Perry Halliwell

Age: 21

Power: he's a witch lighter, in other words he has all white lighter power (he just can't heal yet), but also has telekinesis

Looks: Like the actor that played him in season 6/8, but looks like he did in the beginning of season 6 (I really didn't like his haircut in the season 8 finally)

Melinda Prudence Halliwell

Age: 16

Power: Premonition and levitation

Looks: She is short, and slim with longish shoulder length coffee brown, and dark brown eyes like Piper's, and pale skin.

**Pheobe and Coop's kids:**

**(A/N: I know in the show it's said that Pheobe only has daughters but in this fic she also has a son, k?)**

Peter Victor Halliwell

Age: 18

Power: Half-Cupid and Half-Witch, and the power of invisibility from his witch side.

Looks: He is tall and muscular (not buff but not scrawny but in between); with longish shaggy black hair and his father's brown eyes and pale skin.

Patricia Sonia Halliwell

Age: 17

Power: Shape shifter

Looks: She's tall (her brother's height) and slim, with light brown hair that went down to her mid back in curls and big light brown eyes, and tanned skin

Peyton Penelope Halliwell

Age: 16

Power: telepathy and teleportation (later on)

Looks: She's medium height and strong; with long brown hair that flowed down her back in wave curls

**Paige and Henry's kids:**

Henry Jr. Halliwell

Age: 17

Power witch-lighter and empathy

Looks: He is muscular but short for his age, with short light brown hair with natural dark brown high-lights, his father's dark brown eyes and sun-kissed skin

Melody Warren Halliwell

Age: 16

Power: witch-lighter, telekinetic orbing

Looks: She short and slim, with caramel colored hair down 'till her mid-back in unruly curls, with her mother's bright brown eyes and pale skin.

Katherine Billie Halliwell

Age: 14

Power: witch-lighter she can create a magical physical and mental protection shield around herself, or anyone she chooses

Looks: She is tall for her age, almost her sister's height, with shoulder length straight light brown hair with hot-pink high-lights which she usually wears in pig-tails (since her hair is short from the pig-tails it sticks out in odd ways); she has big light brown eyes like her mother, with pale skin, she looks a lot like her sister.

**Ok so these are the principal characters I'll be adding characters as needed, so far these are the ones needed:**

Sophia Anderson

Age: 22

Power: none, human

Who? You'll find out if you read.

Looks: She is tall, and skinny with very long wavy dark brown hair, and big dark brown eyes, contrasting a lot with her very pale skin

Aaron Cross

Age: 16

Power: Copy-cat

Looks: He is tall and muscular, with light copper brown hair and dark brown eyes and tanned skin

Name: Benjamin Tyler

Age: 17

Power: White-lighter

Looks: He is tall and muscular, with dirty blond hair and green eyes and tanned skin

Emma Johnson

Name: Emma Roberta Johnson

Age:17

Looks: She is medium height and slim, with straight layered dirty blond hair, honey colored eyes and pale skin

Name: Emily

Age: 16

Power: You'll find out when the time is right

Looks: She's tall and slim yet strong, with long wavy brown hair, almond shaped black eyes and beautifully dark sun-kissed skin

Name: Stephen Jones

Age: he looks 19 or 20 years old (actual age won't be said yet)

Power: You'll find out soon enough

Looks: He is tall and strong, with shaggy platinum blond hair, and big crystal blue eyes with pale skin.

**Ok, Now for the chapter. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Charmed Season 9: Our Generation**

**Something Wiccan is to begin – Part I**

**Disclaimer: Me own nada! Ok**

"So, did you understand the 4th question?" Peyton asked her cousins from her spot on the living room floor.

Melinda looked at her from her spot on the couch and Melody from the arm chair.

"I think its B." Melody answered.

"Me too." Melinda agreed.

Peyton nodded, taking note, and turned back to her work book, as did her cousins.

A few minutes later the three girls started to put away their books, in there school bags.

"Finally done." Mel sighed happily. "Oh, my mom left some chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen. Want some?" Mel asked her cousins.

"Now you tell us. Why didn't you say so as soon as we got here?" Melody asked.

"Because you girls wouldn't start your homework if I did." She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She's right." Peyton agreed.

"I'm always right." Mel said with a laugh.

"Of course you are." The other too responded sarcastically, pushing her towards the kitchen.

"So anything new?" Melody asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table, as did Peyton, while Mel went to get milk from the fridge.

"Nothing much." Peyton answered.

"Same." Mel replied.

"What's going on between Wyatt and Sophia? Is it serious?" Peyton asked, taking the glass of milk that Mel handed her.

"I think so. I mean, they've been together for almost 2 years, now. Even though her and Chris clash a bit, and I don't know her that well, since she is rarely over."

"So I'm guessing she reacted well?" Melody asked, taking the second bite into her cookie.

"Reacted well to what?" Mel asked.

"To the family business." Peyton responded using air quotes.

"Oh! Way hasn't told her yet."

"He what?" Both girls screamed, Melody dropping her cookie in her glass of milk, causing the liquid to splatter all over her and the table.

Peyton and Mel laughed as Melody cleaned up her mess.

"Back to the previous topic." Peyton started.

"I…" Mel started unsurely, but cut herself of as she sensed orbing, coming from the living room.

"Nice move Chris! 'We got a day to save'." Wyatt screamed mimicking his brother, as he started walking towards the kitchen.

"Well I had to say something, it was almost impossible to get your attention. It was almost as if I wasn't even there!" Chris exclaimed. "And was that a ring I saw on her finger?" Chris called to his back. "She doesn't even know what you are?" He protested fallowing Wyatt towards the kitchen.

"Ring?" Mel mouthed to her cousins, with a mixed look of both terror and shock.

They both shrugged.

"And?" Wyatt asked back.

"Don't you think she has the right to know?"

"Well…" He started but stopped, when he walked into the kitchen to find his younger sister and his cousins, who had decided to scramble back to their previous facial expressions, as to seam normal.

"Hey Mel, Melody and Peyton."

"Hey Waytt."

"Hey girls."

"Hello Chris."

"So how are you girls?" Chris asked.

"Good Peyton and Melody said together, as Mel still seemed a bit lost in though.

"With you two?" Peyton asked, trying to avoid the tension between the siblings in the room.

"We're good." Waytt answered.

"Yeah." Chris agreed.

"Well Mel, homework's done. I think me and Pey should get going, will get our books tomorrow, k?"

"Sure." Mel answered, smiling at her cousins.

Melody then orbed the dishes into the dish washer.

"Besides, will see you later at The Halliwell, right?" Peyton asked.

"Of course." Mel said, along with Wyatt, who had made the reservation at The Halliwell, for a family dinner.

"Can't make it till 9." Chris said, "I work tonight."

"And you couldn't switch?" Wyatt asked.

"Stop it boys. Don't make me call mom on you." Mel said sternly, pointing her finger at the two of them.

"Well, see you then. Bye." Melody said, orbing herself and Peyton out, before anything else could be said.

Mel turned towards her older brothers.

"Ok, what happened? What the problem?"

"Wyatt is engaged, and she has no clue of what he is, or what we are for that matter." Chris said disapprovingly.

"It'd be better if you told her, then if she finds out on her own." Mel told her older brother seriously.

"I haven't had the opportunity…" He stated.

"I don't think there is a right time to tell someone 'I'm a witch." Mel reasoned out.

"But I will tell her."

"Of course you will." Chris muttered under his breath.

"And you could be more supportive!" Mel said turning to Chris, hands on her hips.

"I would be, if I was sure she loved him for him. The witch him included."

"What about tonight?" Wyatt asked.

"I work tonight. When you set this up, two days ago, you knew that I worked tonight, at P3."

"Maybe Anne could fill in for you?" Mel asked.

"I'll make a few calls." Chris said, giving up.

"Good. Now get along." Mel said sternly, before a huge smile spread across her face and she hugged each of her brothers, pecking them each on the cheek before heading out of the room, to the living room to watch some tv.

"God she's so much like mom." Wyatt said shaking his head in the direction her sister had just left.

"I know." Chris agreed. "Now come on! We have wasted enough time already, if you want to be ready by eight, we have got to go find that demon, and vanquish him before." Chris ranted as he started his way towards the attic, Wyatt hot on his trail, with the reason why he head headed towards the kitchen in the first place completely forgotten.

**Ok so what did you think? Good, bad, so-so? Just let me know.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Charmed Season 9: Our Generation**

**Something Wiccan is to begin – Part II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.**

**Underworld**

A young women with long wavy brown hair, dressed in Indian style clothing, was looking down at a pool of water. In the pool of water, there could be seen a reflection of a young man, with black/brown hair and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" She whispered to the refection, dropping her hand in the water around the man, before turning away from the pool completely.

**In front of The Halliwell**

The young man whose refection was seen in the pool of water, was now on the side walk in front of Piper's restaurant, standing between a man and a woman in their twenties, and everyone besides him seemed to be frozen.

"Sandra, you've been hurt so many times that you're scared to open up to John. You don't even try to give the guy a chance. Try to let him in your heart, you should give love another shot." He said to the woman, and then turned to the man. "John, you're trying way too hard to get her attention. Sandra needs time, and you should push her. Let her make some moves, let her now you're ready to wait until she's ready."

He smiled, then walked away from them a bit, and touched the ring he had on his right hand which glowed dark pink, and time unfroze itself.

"Ok, I won't push. See you tomorrow." John said starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Sandra called out, unsure, playing with her hands. "Would you like to go to dinner? After all we are in front of one of the best restaurants in the city." She questioned, gesturing towards the building.

"Sure." John said, as a huge smile spread across his face. They both walked towards the restaurant, he held the door open for her, and then entered himself.

They young man smiled, another job well done. Then he glanced down at his wrist watch.

"Oh man! 8:03! I'm late." He exclaimed, as he ran towards the restaurant.

"Hey Sam." He greeted the maître-d, with a wave of his hand.

"You're late Peter. As usual." The man called Sam said sternly, he was in his late 40's with black hair, with a few white and gray stands, cut short, and blue tiered eyes. But he broke ut into a smile, he hand known the Halliwell kids for nineteen years, and knew them well.

"Well…" Peter trailed of, looking at Sam, with an uneasy smile, scratching the back of his head.

"Your parents are already here, the family's waiting in the 2nd medium sized dining hall."

"Am I the last one to arrive?"

"No, Christopher isn't here yet. Neither is your sister Patricia."

"Ok. Later." He said with a wave before walking away.

"Peter, there you are!" His mother called, as he entered the dining hall.

"Sorry I'm late. I had work." He justified pointing towards his ring.

"Oh, ok." She said, pulling him in for a hug. "Go say hi to everyone." She said letting go of him, with a big smile on her face.

"I will mom." He said with a smile, and shook his head at his mother's giddiness. His mom was always giddy, whenever they had family events. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading on, to say hi to everyone else.

Patricia and Chris arrived moments later.

After everyone caught up with each other and said there hello's, they took their seats at the table.

In mid-meal, Wyatt got up, catching everyone's attention, pulling Sophia, by the hand, up with him. "We have an important announcement to make." He said, with a smile.

Everyone silenced, and focused all of their attention on the young couple. Pheobe's expression quickly changed to worry, and she and Henry Jr. exchanged a knowing glance. Since both of them had empathy, they pretty much saw were this was going.

"We're engaged." Wyatt said happily, holding out Sophia's hand so the family could see the engagement ring.

Patricia choked on her drink. While Piper and Paige looked a bit to choked to talk. Leo looked at Chris, who just shook his head. Pheobe turned to Coop and Peter, who were both neutral when it came to family relationships.

Mel, Peyton, and Melody kept silent, exchanging knowing glances, unsure if they should be happy or worried. And Henry Jr. was whispering the 'problem' to his father, so he could understand what was worrying everyone.

Even though they were worried, they plastered on smiles, and a cores of "Congratulations" and "Congrats" could be heard from everyone.

"So, Sophia" Piper started. "How did this happen?"

Wyatt and Sophia smiled as they took their seats, and Sophia was more than happy to tell the story to everyone.

Everyone smiled and laugh, as the next conversations were filled with wedding stories, and relationship misfortunes, mostly told by the sisters and their husbands. But also of conversation, about wedding plans witch were mostly between Sophia, Piper and Pheobe.

Piper smiled towards Sophia, before turning to her right and whispering to Chris. "Family reunion, at the Manner, after dinner, ask Peyton to get the message across."

"Excuse me." Chris said, as he got up from the table, walking out of the dining hall, and towards the men's room.

Once there he leaned on the sink grabbing hold of it with his left hand for support, and pressed two fingers to his right temple, closing his eyes to concentrate.

'Pey, can you hear me?" He asked in his mind.

"Yeah." She answered. While Chris needed a lot of concentration to use his telepathy with none-charges, Peyton could use it with ease, since it was her natural power, she could be in a room full of people an no one would notice she was doing it.

"Tell the rest of the family that there is to be a family reunion at the Manner after dinner. K? I think that t's only for the parents, me, Wyatt, Peter, Henry Jr. and Patricia, since we are the eldest, but since my mom didn't specify you can worn the other as well."

"Except for Sophia." Pey stated.

"Of course."

"Done."´

"Cool. Thanks cous."

"Anytime, see ya soon Chris."

"See you.."

"Are you alright man?" Seth, one of the waiters of the restaurant asked, grabbing hold of Chris's left shoulder, interrupting his conversation with Pey, since he lost concentration.

"Yeah, just got a head ache, must be from lack of sleep." Chris justified quickly, standing up straighter, and placing both arms to his sides.

"It's from over working." Seth accused. "We never hang out anymore dude, you're always working. That club is ganna be the end of you."

"Yeah, I could really use a vacation." Chris nodded, but in reality he knew, that if anything he needed a vacation from, it was from demon hunting, not from running the club, the club he rarely put foot in to actually have fun, only to take care of business. "Well I should be heading back; parents might start to get worried." Chris replied, patting Seth on the back, before turning to leave. "Nice seeing you, Seth."

"You too. Take care Chris." Seth called, shaking his head at his old high school buddy.

Chris headed back to the dining hall and took his black leather jacket off of the chair he had been previously seated in. "Wyatt, Sophia, congrats. But I should be heading home, I still got to drive by P3 before I go to my apartment, so see you too tomorrow." He said as he waved at them.

"Sure bro." Wyatt responded, while Sophia nodded.

"I think we should be leaving too." Pheobe said. "Let's go kids."

"Mom, we're not kids anymore." Peter, Patricia and Peyton called out, making the adults laugh.

"My mom still treats me as a kid, and I'm 21. How do you want your mom to treat you like an adult when you just turned 18?" Chris laughed, while ruffling Peter's longish Black/brown hair.

Peter mumbled and fixed his hair, swatting away Chris hands, causing more laughter from the adults.

"See you guys tomorrow." Chris said waving at the rest at the table; a course of "Bye's" "Drive safe" and "See you soon" were heard. As Pheobe, Coop, and there kids got ready to leave as well.

"You coming?" Chris called out to Peter, for when Wyatt moved in with Sophia, Peter moved in to Chris and Wyatt's old apartment, in which Chris still lived.

"Yeah."

Little by little everyone left the dining hall, and the Halliwell restaurant. Heading home, to then head to the Manner.

**Ok, tell me what you think please. Thanks for reading. Bye. ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Charmed Season 9: Our Generation**

**Something Wiccan is to begin – Part III**

With Wyatt

"Babe, where are you going? We just got home." Sophia asked as she exited the bathroom in her night wear, and crawled into bed.

"Chris called from the club, he needs help, Anne got sick and the place is full. But I'll be back soon." He said, walking towards the bed, and bending down to capture her lips with his own. He then walked away, grabbed his car keys and walked out of the apartment.

In the hall, he looked around, and sensed for any kind of presence, not feeling any, he orbed himself to the manner.

…

At the manner

As Chris has foreseen the meeting was only for him, Peter, Henry Jr., Patricia, and the parents, the other kids had stayed at home. It was being held in the living room.

The adults were seated on the sofa: Henry on the right arm, then Paige, Leo, Piper, and Pheobe on the cough, and Coop on the left arm.

Chris was standing along with Peter, next to the fireplace, while Henry Jr. was seated on the floor and Patricia was seated by the window in the back of the room. What the didn't know was that Mel was seated on the stairs, in a perfect angle to see everything that was happening in the living room, but without being seen herself, and after years of training she learnt how to keep herself neutral to her aunt Pheobe for a few minutes at a time.

She had her cell phone pressed to her ear.

"No, I can't hear them, but I can read some of their lips." She said into her purple covered iPhone.

"Well,.." Peyton started on the other end.

"What are they saying?!" Melody finished, hipper as usual.

"They're just disappointed that Wyatt hasn't told Sophia yet, and that even if she is the love of his life he should have thought about her right to know."

"I agree." Both girls stated at the same time.

"I know, my brother is a idiot at times, but he's a good person with good intentions, that just don't always work out." Mel defended, even though she knew that her brother was acting wrong on this.

"When is he going to get there?" Peyton wined on the other side of the phone.

"He's…" Mel trailed off as her brother orbed into the living room "Just orbed in."

"Ok so what's going on?" Melody questioned.

"I'm trying to read lips here! Hold on." Mel whispered yelled at them.

… In the living room …

"Wyatt I hope you do understand that we do want what's best for you, and what makes you happy…" Leo started.

"And Sophia makes me happy." Wyatt stated.

"We know." Piper said softly. "But…"

"Don't you think she has the right to know that you are a witch, and that pretty soon be in a family of witches, and if she ever gets pregnant it will also be a witch!" Chris finished off for his parents, he didn't see the point in them making it this big of a deal. Did he like Sophia? No. But if she made his bro happy he would coup with her, once she knew who they really were. Not while Wyatt kept on lying to her like this. Or she was a part of the family, or she was an outsider, one or the other.

"You say it as if it were easy. You forget that it's very rare for human to take these things!" Wyatt said back.

"I took it pretty well." Henry butted in, trying to prevent a fight between the two siblings.

"Well you did. But not every human before you, that mom and our aunts told did, Uncle Henry. It's scary to think she might never want me, or look at me the same once she knows." Wyatt admitted in a low voice.

"If she doesn't it's because she doesn't love you, man." Peter said.

"Peter's right, you have to tell her, if she loves you like you think she does than she'll be ok with it. Though it might take some time for her to let it sink in, she'll still want you."

"If not, she isn't worth it." Henry Jr. said.

"When did our kids get so wise?" Paige asked while ruffling Henry Jr.'s hair, who was seated on the floor in front of his mother.

"They learnt with the best." Pheobe stated with a smile.

"Real modest mom." Patricia called from her spot near the window.

"You tell her." Piper told her son, pointing a finger at him.

"Yes mom, just not right now. Things at work have been stressful for her lately and she's trying to see if she can get a week off to start preparing the wedding. When her rush at work slows down, I'll tell her."

"What if you have already said you're 'I do's' by then?" Chris asked.

"Don't worry, she'll now before the date. Promise."

"Ok." Piper said, uneasy. "Well you should all be getting home, school and work tomorrow. Night." Piper stated, and everyone nodded parting their spread ways, and

Pheobe and Patricia hearted home with Coop, Wyatt orbed to his apartment building, Peter hearted to the apartment he and Chris were sharing, Paige orbed Henry home, while Henry Jr. orbed himself. As they left Mel levitated herself to her room to not make noise on the stairs, Chris was ready to orb out but stopped to look at the place where Mel had been only seconds ago.

The only ones left were Leo, Piper and Chris.

"Chris, aren't you heading home, sweetie?" Piper asked. "Is something wrong?" She asked cupping his face in her hands.

"No, it's … never mind. Love you mom and dad." He said orbing.

"Love you." They coursed back.

"That was weird." Leo commented.

"Very." Piper agreed.

In Mel's room.

"Your parents should be getting home." Mel said into her phone while she lied with her back to the door on her bed, so she didn't notice Chris orb in behind her. "Ok, will talk tomorrow. Breakfast here, at the manner? Sure, ok. Talk to you girls tomorrow. Night Dy, night Pey."

"Tell them I said night to." Chris said causually.

"Ok." Mel said over her shoulder. "Chris sais Good… Talk tomorrow." She said, eyes widening in realization, as she hung up the phone.

"Hi Chris." She said turning on the bed to face him, now in a sitting position.

"Don't 'hi Chris' me! You were on the stairs spying on us, weren't you? Telling it all to Pey and Melody?" Chris whisper yelled at her.

Mel looked down embarrassed, and nodded. "Did you tell mom and dad?" She asked.

"No." He answered, still looking at her sternly.

"How did you find out?" She asked in a low voice, not even her aunt Pheobe had sensed her with her empathy neither did Henry Jr. or Wyatt. Yet Chris had.

Chris's stern look was replaced by a grin, making Mel look at him strangely as he took a seat beside her on the bed. "Because a few years ago it was me on the stairs, with a cell phone telling everything about family meetings to Patricia, Peter and Henry Jr. Up until my 18 birthday we did that, then they didn't have me to tell them what happened because I understood why it was important to keep you youngsters out of this until you're ready. But I do understand what you are going through, I was there before."

"So if you catch me next time you won't tell mom or dad?" She asked hopefully.

"No I'll tell them, if there's a next time. I just wanted you to know that I understand you." He said, with a grin.

"But Chris…" She started.

"We worry about you." Chris said , serious look back in place. "About all of you, Mel. We can't have you girls listening in our conversations. That's what's first, then its little things like making more complicated potions. Then you rebel and start vanquishes on your own, too young to actually make it out alive." Chris stated. "Promise me you wont listen in on our conversation again, ok?"

Mel looked up at his worried eyes, and couldn't help but nod.

"Come here." Chris said opening up his arms, and Mel crawled into his embrace, and hugged him tight. "I love you, Mel. We all do and we just worry." He whispered against her hair.

"I love you all too. But I'm sixteen; I'll be getting my license soon. I'm sure you guys can start trusting me with bigger responsibility. Just a little."

"How about I ask mom to start your girls training, in potions at least, k? Who better than mom to teach you girls." Chris asked craving in.

"And auto-defense lessons with you?" She asked looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't push it. Only when all three of you pass mom's final potions exam." He reasoned.

She didn't seem to happy with the idea, but knowing she wouldn't get any better; she nodded in agreement and hugged him, again. "You're the best brother ever." She said happily.

"How about you say that in front of Wyatt?" Chris asked playfully, as Mel giggled. "Come on into bed." Chris said, Mel nodded, as Chris tucked her in.

"Night." Chris said kissing her on her fore head as her eyes closed.

He walked towards the door, and placed his hand on the light switch to turn it off.

"Love you, Chris." She whispered.

"Love you." He whispered back, turning off the light, and orbing out of the room.

**Sorry if you guys wanted some demon action, but I think it's important to show a bit of their family connections. And the seen between Mel and Chris is to show that since Chris doesn't have his memories from his past future self, and was raised differently than that him was, he has a softer side, and is a bit more open to emotions, etc. And I was really in the mood to write a brother sister moment. **

**Well please feel free to tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thanks for reading. **

**;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Charmed Season 9: Our Generation**

**School, magic and secret boyfriend – part I**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing.**

**A/N: I would love to thank, HabsGirl31 for reviewing and fallowing and lizardmomma for reviewing :D Thanks! Now on with the fic! **

**Morning… **

"Mel!" Piper called from the bottom of the staircase. "Time to get up, Mel! You have school!" She called, before turning towards the kitchen.

Just as Piper walked into the kitchen, Chris orbed in. "Morning, mom."

"What are you doing here so early?" Piper questioned, suspiciously, as Chris leaned against the counter.

"There has to be a reason for me visiting my family?" He asked feigning a hurt voice as he placing a hand over his heart.

"I wasn't born yesterday sweetheart. Normally you go directly to the University. Unless, you need to check the book." Piper said crossing her arms over her chest.

Chris scratched the back of his neck with a sheepishly look on his face. "Well…" he started, bringing both arms to his sides he proceeded to tell his mom about the conversation he and Mel had shared the previous day, of course not forgetting to leave the part that he had found her eavesdropping on them out.

**Upstairs with Melinda**

Mel jumped out of her bed and went to her closet, pulling both of its wooden doors open, to look through its contents. After several articles of clothing being thrown on to the floor, on the bed and pieces of furniture, she pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans, that were ripped on the knees and a long neon pink T-shirt that had printed in bold black letters, to stand out, 'Too unique to actually care what you think of me'. She smiled as she held the shirt to her while looking at herself in the mirror, and nodded her own approval.

She then went to her dresser and grabbed the clothing she had thrown at it, proceeding to throw them in the closet. She then grabbed her clothing choice and make-up/accessory bag, before walking out of her bedroom and into the bathroom.

**At Pheobe and Coop's **

"Honey, I have to leave, or else I'll be late to work, again." Pheobe said, taking hold of her computer bag, after finishing off her coffee. "Make sure the girls get up on time." She called at the bottom of the staircase, to make sure the girls heard. Groans were their responses to her yelling.

"Don't worry; the girls will get to school on time." Coop responded, with a smile plastered on his face, like usual. "What did Piper want?" He questioned "I found it odd her calling this early."

"She wanted to know what we would think about Melinda, Peyton and Melody starting their 'witch preparation'." Pheobe stated. "I told her we wouldn't mind. After all we have been discussing it for a while. The girls do need to be prepared, God forbid something happens, and they don't even know a simple spell to get themselves to safety." She said worriedly.

Coop nodded. "I understand where you are coming from."

Pheobe glanced down at her watch, eyes widening with realization "I really got to get to work. I've got lots to read and write. Bye, hun." She kissed Coop on the lips, before heading out the door.

Coop wasn't sure if he was happy with the idea. But Peyton did need to learn more about what she was, how to use her power, etc. and she had Patricia and Peter for guidance, but this only turned the fact that they are growing up into young adults more palpable, Peter had just moved out this September, he wasn't so sure he was going to like to have his daughters grow up and move out as well.

"Girls! School!" He called. Once he heard the girls muffled responses, he smiled and walked back to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

Peyton and Patricia opened the doors of their bedrooms at the same time, their hair turned up in various places, and a sleepy look on both of their faces, their bedrooms faced each other's after both girls glanced at the bathroom door which was down the hall, at the same distance of both room, they glared at each other before taking off in a run to the bathroom, but in mid-hall Patricia shape-shifted into a bird, and flew into the bathroom, slamming the door closed just before Peyton could get there.

"No personal gain!" Pey called banging her right fist against the closed bathroom door.

"You're just annoyed because you forgot to use yours." Patricia called back.

Peyton slapped her forehead and let her hand slid down her face, Patricia was right. She had forgotten completely about her teleportation powers. She made her way back to her bedroom, and towards the closet. She pulled out a pair of jean shorts with an off the shoulder red T-shirt, with the word 'Chosen' in white, with the effect of running ink.

She heard Patricia exit the bathroom, and she made her way to it.

Patricia walked into her room, towel rapped around her body and another around her hair.

She pulled a brown pleated mini-skirt off of a hanger along with a white buttoned up shirt, after dressed she slipped on a pair of brown sandals. She then walked over to her mirror, and opened her make-up bag, to explore its contents. Once she was satisfied with her look she grabbed her school bad, threw it over one shoulder and made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She grabbed her coffee mug from the cabinet and filled it with coffee, before kissing her father on the cheek and saying "'Moring", she than leaned against the kitchen counter.

While drinking their coffee none of them spoke, the only noise heard was the light sound of coffee sips, and the turning of the newspaper pages, that Coop was reading.

"Peyton are you coming?" Patricia called, as she placed her empty mug in the washing machine. "I can give you a lit if you need."

"No thanks. I still have to stop at Mels, so I'll just teleport there." Peyton said walking into the kitchen. "Morning dad." She said, kissing him on the cheek as Patricia had before. "I left my school bag there yesterday."

"Ok." Patricia answered grabbing her car keys.

"Are you girls going to magic school after school today?" He asked.

"I don't think so," Peyton responded. "But maybe, I'll be hanging with Mel, and D at Aunt Piper's, but I'll call if we go, k?"

Coop nodded. "What about you Patricia?" He asked, but she didn't answer, she was instead looking intently at her cell phone screen. "Patricia?" He asked again, gaining her attention.

"Yes?" she asked, looking up at him with a smile.

"Are you going to magic school after school?"

"Yeah, I'm going to their library."

"Ok. Be back in time for dinner, both of you."

"Of course Dad." Both girls answered at the same time.

"Bye." Patricia said waving at them, before walking out of the door.

"Bye dad." Peyton said before disappearing, from his sight.

Patricia opened the door to her car, turned it on, and sat in her seat starring at her cell phone screen. 'Meet me in your high school gym – Steph' was all that the message said. But it was enough to make her nervous.

If she left now, she would have time to go to the gym and still make it on time to homeroom. She took off, turning on the radio in the process.

**At the manner, in the Kitchen**

"Morning." Mel called as she entered the kitchen, taking a seat at the table as her mom placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Thanks, mom."

"Any time sweetheart." Piper replied with a smile.

"So your brother stopped by this morning…" Piper started, while making more pancakes, for Peyton and Melody, who always had breakfast at her house on school days.

"Which one? Wyatt or Chris?" She asked, taking a sip of her milk.

"Chris."

"Really?" Mel asked, not bothering to hide the delight in her voice.

"Hum-hum." She responded, making the plates and setting them on the table.

"Moring!" Peyton called teleporting in the hall and walking into the kitchen. "Hey Aunt Piper! Thanks for breakfast." She said, taking her usual seat at the table.

"You're welcome, dear."

"Morning!" Melody called, orbing into the kitchen. She was wearing a pair of red colored jeans, with a neon yellow long T-shirt, with the phrase 'Party tonight!' in big bolt red letters.

"Morning." The other three responded, as she took her seat at the table.

"So as I was saying." Piper continued. "Chris came by this morning, to ask if I would mind starting your girls training."

All girls stopped eating to look at Piper, who was leaning against the counter.

"And?" Mel asked, after forcefully swallowing the food that was left in her mouth.

"Well, after he left I called your parents and we thought it would be good if you girls took some classes at magic school. Regular school ends at 4, and then you girls can go to magic school for extra classes. Like Chris, Wyatt and Peter did, and as Patricia and Henry Jr. are still doing." Piper said, after the girls didn't say anything, she continued. "So how about today after school, you girls can come back here, to use the door to get to magic school and go to Leo's office to choice some classes, ok?" She asked.

"Yes!" The three girls exclaimed, before running towards Piper and embracing her in a group hug.

Patricia parked in her high school parking lot. She glances at her watch, and then got out of the car, pulling her backpack on her shoulder. She would have no time to go to her locker before homeroom, she would have to leave her bag and pick up her books after that class.

She walked towards the gym dodging other teens, and waving to her friends, on the way.

She reached the gym in record time, and pushed open one of the doors. She hesitated and looked behind her, to make sure no one had fallowed her, and then reprimanded herself for being so paranoid. Then, cautiously, she walked in and looked around the dark empty space. Her eyes landed on the figure of a young man, seated on the bleachers closes to the door, and hidden in the shadows of the yet to be used for the day gym. He was about 19, dressed in a pair of dark faded gray jeans, and a black button up shirt. His platinum blond hair brushed the choler of his shirt in the back, and fell over his cold blue eyes.

As a gust of wind blew the gym door closed, with a bang, causing the figure to look up, a smirk appeared on his face as his eyes locked with her shell-shocked brown orbs.

**A.N.: Sorry for the late update, I just wasn't sure if I wanted this new character to enter now or later on, but I decided that now was best. Ok, so I would love to thank you guys for reading my fic :D. I would also adore if you guys told me what you thought of it so far. Also, even though no one has complained, I noticed that I forgot to mention looks when I introduced the characters, if you find it important I would like you guys to tell me so I know whether or not to change that in to intro. Thanks **


	6. Chapter 5

**Charmed Season 9: Our Generation**

**School, magic and secret boyfriend – part II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing.**

**A/N: I would like to inform you that I have updated the Character page, in this fic, so you might want to check that out before you read the chap. I'd like to thank skylar and Brett (anonymous readers) for reading and reviewing my fic, it means a lot thanks. Also love to thank HabsGirl31 and lizardmomma for reading, reviewing and fallowing means a lot to me! I'd like to thank** **Victoria's World for fallowing, thanks! And last, but never least I'd like to thank hungergamespettalover for fallowing and favoriteing both my fic and me, it means so much to me thanks! Love yas. **

**Now on with the story! ;)**

"Patricia." He called standing up from the bleachers, and walking towards her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with her voice barely louder than a whisper, her shocked features turning to happy as she ran towards the man, throwing her arms around his neck when the met, his swiftly encircling around her waist.

Patricia berried her head in the crouch of his neck, as he pulled her closer resting his head on hers.

"I thought you were going to be away for next month?" She questioned, pulling away a little bit to look up at him.

"Change of plans." He answered capturing her lips in a kiss. "I have to get going and you have school, but I'll see you later." He said once they parted.

"Stephan…" She trailed off; they had already had this conversation so many times she had lost count.

"Yes?" He urged cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I hate us" she gestured her finger between them "being a secret. My mom's an empath, do you know how hard it is." She whispered looking up into his eyes.

"Trixie, I told you I can't tell you my whole story, but if you trust me, you'll know it's just too dangerous for us to make our relationship public. Please." He asked, eyes begging for her to drop the subject as he leaned his forehead against hers.

She closed her eyes and nodded, unsatisfied with the answer, but not in the mood to start a fight.

"Dangerous people will hurt you if they find out you are with me…" He responded, in a low whisper, but Patricia heard and her eyes flew open at the new information.

"But…" She tried to put in that she was the daughter of a Charmed One, she could take care of danger, but he cut her off.

"Please just hold on a bit longer, and then I'll tell you all you need to know. Please." He begged her in a low voice.

"You've…" She started once more, but as if he had read her mind, he cut her off.

"I know, I know I have told you this a lot of times. But, trust me."

She nodded, as he pulled her closer to him for a hug, and she held on leaning her head against his chest, knowing that she shouldn't trust him this easily especially if he is hiding so much, but she couldn't help but feel safe when she was with him.

"I need to go." She said fixing her backpack strap that was sliding off her shoulder.

"Ok." He said brushing his lips against hers quickly. "I'll meet up with you later, k?"

She nodded, and bought his lips down for another passionate kiss, before they parted and Patricia left the gym waving back at him. A smile spread out on both of their faces.

**At the Manner, in the living room**

"Who are you going to ask to be your best man?" Sophia asked Wyatt.

They were both in the manner, sitting on the couch in the living room, with Piper seated on an arm chair.

"I was thinking of Chris."

"That's sweet." Piper responded. "And the maid of honor?" Piper asked turning towards Sophia.

"I wanted my high school best friend to be my maid of honor, but we've lost contact when I started college." Sophia huffed, grabbing Wyatt's hand. "So I'm still thinking about it, but I'm almost sure I'll be asking my cousin Rosie."

"Sounds good." Piper said, writing it down in a small note book. "You have to make a list of people invited, and send out invitations, and then make a list of who's coming and who won't, so I can know which hall you will need me to book for you at the restaurant." Piper said, handing the notebook to Sophia, for her to be able to make a guest list. "So when's the date?"

"Next month. I'll have to go to the church and see when they're free."

"You too are getting married at a church?" Piper asked, looking at Wyatt with an unsure look.

"Why? Is there a problem?" Sophia asked.

"Nothing." Piper said, with a smile. "It's just that it's tradition in this family to get married in the manner, but it's your choice."

"You have a tradition?" Sophia asked, looking at Wyatt with questioning eyes, before turning back to Piper. "I didn't know. If we may," Sophia started looking at Piper with a hopeful smile. "I would like to continue with that tradition."

"That would be nice." Piper nodded, and Sophia placed her hand on Piper's.

Then her cell phone ringed, she pulled it out of her jean pocket. "Oh, it's from work. I have to go, but you anything that Rob needs help with the editing, the computers have been down lately." She stated, than she kissed Wyatt on the lips before turning to Piper. "I appreciate your help so much, Mrs. Halliwell."

"Piper." She interrupted.

"Of course, Piper. Bye." She called waving and walking out of the manner.

"Mom." Wyatt stated. "I know what you think, but it's not like we could be married the Wicca way anyway because of her family."

"I didn't say anything." Piper said seriously.

Wyatt shook his head. "I have to get to the hospital." Piper nodded as Wyatt kissed her on the cheek. "I'll tell her." He stated, before he left as well.

**A/N: I know it's short, and I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to update, it has just been crazy lately, with immigrants leaving, and school starting soon. JSYK: My updates will be less frequent during school time, (starts the 14****th****), so sorry. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Charmed Season 9: Our Generation**

**School, magic and secret boyfriend – part III**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing.**

**A/N: I would like to apologize for the late update, but school has kept me busy. I would like to thank all who have reviewed, favourited, are fallowing and who keep Reading. Thank you so much, you are the ones keeping this fic going. Love yas.**

"We're home!" Melody called as the three teens entered the Manner, huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"Hello girls." Piper said, as she entered the hall, a bage and stained apron casually tied around her waist. "I decided to try out new recepy for the resturante while I waited for you girls to come home." She smiled, whipping her wet hands on the apron.

"Mom, you didn't have to wait." Mel said, glacing towards the other two with the known 'overpertected parents, what ya gonna do?' look. "I watched Chris and Wyatt go to magic school all the tame while growing up. I know how it goes." She said, pride evidence in her words.

"But do you know how to summon the door to magic school?" Piper asked with a victory 'I got you know' voice.

The three girls smiled sheepily, and nodded.

"We aked Patricia today at school." Peyton explained.

"Oh, alright. I'll see you girls off." Piper stated guiding them towards the stair case. "Summon away." Piper called, with a smile on her face.

The three girls, nervously nodded, standing in front of where the door normally appared. Closing there eyes, they wished for the door. Thhey felt wind blow their hair back, and when they opend their eyes they saw the door to magic school.

"See you soon, Mom." Mel called with a smile, as she opened the door.

"Yeah, bye aunt Piper." The other two called, as they fallowed Mel to magic school.

As they entered the door closed itself behind them, and Piper smiled proudly. "Bye girls." She whispered, knowing full well that they couldn't haer her. She shook her head before heading back to the kitchen.

The girls looked around, taking in their seroundings.

"Wow." Mel whispered.

"So before anything, we should go look for headmaster - slash- uncle Leo's office, no girls?" Melody sugested, reseaving nods and giggles in response.

"Hum.. and which way would that be?" Peyton asked looking down the three different hallways (one on either side of them, and the other straight ahead) that could possibly lead them to their wished destination.

"Hey, you must be the new students. I'm Aaron Cross and I will be your personal school tour guide, on your first week. Feel free to come to me if you need help with anything." Said a boy with straight longish brown hair, and dark Brown eyes with a British accent said unsure, Reading the words off of a medium sized card.

"Aaron?!" Mel asked shocked. "Is that you?"

"Mel?" The boy called looking up at Melinda in surprise, and a grin spread on his face. "You're one of the new students?"

Mel nodded as her cousins looked at her in surprise, and then at Aaron in confusion.

"Oh my God! I haven' seen you since last summer, when you became Wyatt's charge." She said, delight taking over her features as she threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I've missed you, too, Melinda." He stated, rapping his arms around her petite form.

"Ok people. We don't want to split up the couple, but we don't exactly know who Shakespeare here, is." Melody stated a teasing look in her energetic eyes.

Melinda blushed pink, and an almost unnoticeable blush spread on Aaron's cheeks, as they parted.

"Aaron, these are my cousins, Melody" She said gesturing her hand towards Dee.

"Nice to meet you, Romeo." She joked, extending her hand for him to shake, but he brushed a feather light kiss on her upper hand instead.

"Like wise."

"And this is Peyton." Mel stated, gesturing now towards her other cousin.

"Pleased to meet you." Peyton said, extending her hand, for him to shake, holding it sideways to see if he got her point, but he responded the same way as he had with Melody.

"The pleasure is mine."

Peyton giggled a bit, 'Is he for real' she mouthed Mel, who simply shrugged.

"So, how did you and Melinda meet each other?" Melody asked.

"Oh, we met last summer. Wyatt got a charge in England, him. So I went with him during my summer vacation. You girls remember, I told you I had gone with Wyatt to England."

"Yeah, that we remember… You just never mention you had made a friend there." Peyton stated.

"A very hot friend." Melody whispered to Peyton, with a big smile on her face, as the other nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, well, I did." Mel responded, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, me and Mel met at the market, we both were fighting over the last copy of a wiccan history book. I won." Aaron stated, smiling at the memory.

"Really? That's not what I remember." Mel stated poking him in the chest, with a playful glare.

**Ok, hope you liked it. I haven't been updating because school keeps me super busy, and my internet seems to have something against working, it goes on strike every once in a while, and I have to put up with it, haha. But my parents seem to have fixed the problem. Anyway this is just a filler chapter, to introduce Aaron into the story. Next chapter should be put up soon. :) **

**I would love to hear what you think of this story so far, so feel free to review, if you have any ideas, I would be happy to read about them, I'm also open to creative criticism, just don't be mean and rough about it please, there is a nice way to point out flaws. **

**So till next chap. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Charmed Season 9: Our Generation**

**Aaron & Mel **

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing, except for the plot and the characters made for this story.**

_Flashback_

Melinda was wearing a pair of jeans and a navy-blue baby-doll T-shirt, with a triquetrous symbol on it in silver.

Wyatt's charge lived in a small town in England and she had decided to tag along. He had just dropped her off at a flea-market and she was decisive to find the best book they had here on wiccan history, even if she had to search every cart.

Aaron was walking in the market as well, his mother, and his whitelighter had just told him that he was a witch the day before, and even though he should be at his house waiting for his whightlighter, he decided he would prefer to do some researching of his own. He was persistent on finding the best wiccan history book he could find here, and he was almost sure he knew which cart it would be at.

He made his way to a book cart, the same on Mel was at after 8 book carts, and inexpedient searching, she found a book that fit her likings.

While she looked for anything else she might've liked she accidentally dropped a few books to the ground. She placed down the wiccan book to pick up her mess, at the same time Aaron picked up the book she had put down. After reading the description and looking through it a bit, and satisfied with it he decided that was the book he would take.

As he was about to get the vender's attention a girl looked at him sternly. "Excuse me! But that book is mine" She stated accusingly.

"Have you purchased it already?" He questioned with his thick British accent, that Melinda would have loved, if she wasn't trying to get her book back from him.

"Well, no. But…"

"But." He pressed, when she paused, annoying her with the cockiness in his voice.

"But," She pressed on. "I just put it down for a sec, to be able to pick up what I dropped. It was placed away from the others right in front of wear I was. I didn't know I had to place a name tag on the things I want to buy. Next time I come to England I remember to bring labels." Melinda stated sarcastically.

"You do that." He agreed, giving her an odd look. "Overall, I just so happen to really need this book. So why don't you search for another one?"

"Why don't you give that one back to me, and ask the man for another copy." Mel stated, really starting to get annoyed.

"Wait up a second." He stated. "Excuse me," He called catching the salesman's attention. "Do you have another copy of this book?"

"I only have one copy of every book I have here, kid." The older man said with a small smile.

"I see." Aaron stated thoughtfully.

"So, if you would be kind…" Mel started extending her hand to grab the book from Aaron.

"I'll take it." Aaron said handing the salesman the right amount of money for it.

"Excellent." The man said, with a larger smile, as he took the cash that Aaron handed him.

"You what?" Mel exclaimed, following Aaron away from the cart as he ignored her protest. "That book is mine." Mel pressed as he shook his head in denial.

"No I just bought it. You saw me do so."

"Urgh!" Mel sighed, obviously this dude was just going to do whatever it took to get on her nerves, so she left him alone, and decided to call for Wyatt to take her to the hotel.

_End of flashback_

"And you let him take the book, and just walked away?!" Melody exclaimed. "I would have tackled him to the ground and took that book right out of his hands."

"We know what you would have done, crazy." Peyton said with a laugh at the sight of Aaron's terrified look. "What we want to know is how did you get the book back, Mel?"

"Well, we re-met later that day, when Wyatt took her to meet his charge, me. We didn't get along at first but then we became quite good friends." Aaron explained.

"Mom, and Chris orbed to England a few weeks later to pick me up, and as a Goodbye present he gave me the book, along with his number and facebook name." Melinda said. "But…"

"We've just lost touch with each other, over time." Aaron finished off for her, pleading Melinda with his eyes to go along with it; sending him a 'you'll have to explain later' look, Melinda nodded in agreement.

"So, let's go to the headmaster's office first? Then I can give you a brief tour of the school. If I showed you girls the whole place, we'd be 92 and still have a lot to see." He stated.

"Ok." The three girls agreed.

The walk to Leo's office was rather quiet as the girls admired the school's decoration, and all the magic going on around them, being interrupted from their curiosity now and then by Aaron explaining certain things or historical facts.

As they arrived at the office, Aaron asked Leo's secretary to worn the headmaster that the new students, aka his nieces and daughter, had arrived to see him.

"The headmaster will see you now." She called, with a big fake smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks." They stated.

Peyton and Melody walked right in as Mel stayed back grabbing Aaron's wrist.

"Don't worry Mel, I'll be waiting for you girls here." He stated with a smile.

"It's not that. You're going to have to tell me why one day you're like, we'll talk tomorrow, and the nest you were MIA." She stated in a low whisper as she notice how her father's secretary was over-hearing there conversation.

" Later." He stated lowly as well. "I promise." He added to reassure her.

Melinda nodded and then let go of his arm. She then walked into her father's office.

"Aaron said he'd wait for us outside." She said as a justification as to why she took so long to go in.


End file.
